


Chaperone

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: The Mind Flayer's Gift [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has Powers, Billy knows Will is an angel, Gen, Light-Hearted, Max is the sister and everyone better respect, Post-Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer Possessing Billy Hargrove, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: In short; Revenge has backfired horribly.





	Chaperone

**Author's Note:**

> Stranger Things and its characters do not belong to me. All rights go to their respective owners.

It'd be morally wrong to use your brain to shove a kid out of the car while going 60 right? Not to mention illegal?

These are the things Billy ponders while driving Harrington's shitty car (that he may or may not have taken without asking while Harrington was still crashed out on the couch, and it may or may not be a form of revenge for what pretty boy's done to his kitchen on _multiple occasions_ now).

Of course, some the brats had shown up (well, Max and Byers had slept over, on the floor because his house wasn't that big and he wasn't made of money and he _wasn't_ letting Harrington pay for anything, he didn't need charity, and no amount of mildly skeptical staring when he said that was going to change his mind) and somehow he ended up driving Max, Byers, Henderson, and Jane, all to Harrington's currently unoccupied house, or more specifically; his pool.

In short; Revenge has backfired horribly.

Henderson is being... Henderson, and therefore not shutting up, Max is rolling her eyes from the front seat (she promptly informed Henderson she had "little sister rights" to the front seat, even when not in his car) repeatedly, Jane is being relatively quiet but she keeps engaging Henderson which isn't helping shut him up, and Byers... is actually being quiet and well behaved but that's because he's objectively the least annoying out of all of them (well... he's tied with Jane, Max is his sister, it's her _job_ to be annoying, and it's a job she takes seriously as he's found out).

"What if El tries to help you? I bet you could lift us then!"

Oh for fuck's -

"I'm _not_ trying that again. And Jane can't help! Jane can you help?" He gives her a slightly pointed look through his rear view mirror.

She gives him a small shrug.

"Still can't move things but... Maybe?"

He's teaching Harrington how to cook.

This isn't worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This one just got silly but I'm alright with it, this is what happens when you accept 14 year olds' company Billy!  
Man I really wanted to leave his car with him tbh, but I'll work on him getting it back!


End file.
